The Darkest Deed
by ammNIwriter
Summary: Two girls vacationing in Budapest stumble upon the warriors. There is immediate attraction between five of them but it won't all be fun and games. Set before the books. Rating for angst and scenes of a sexual nature. ONESHOT


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Lords of the Underworld series, the creation of these characters rests with the amazingly talented Gena Showalter.

**

* * *

**

**The Darkest Deed**

In Budapest there live a group of immortal warriors. They once served the great gods and goddesses of Ancient Greece, but their anger at a female warrior being chosen over them, to do a duty bestowed upon her by Zeus, rankled these warriors. They rose against this female and opened the box she was to guard with her life. The female warrior was Pandora and after the warriors had opened the box, the gods cursed the warriors by caging a single demon inside each warrior as the _dimOuniak_, known today as Pandora's Box, disappeared during a heady battle that was little more than a blood bath; a massacre by the demons unleashed upon the mortal world.

The decades and centuries passed and the warriors strived to learn to control the demons festering in their bodies to quell the bloody rampage that followed them in Greece. The warriors had been large in number but had split from each other as they held separate beliefs as to what was the right thing to do. Six of the warriors were those that set up home in Budapest, or Buda as it was known to its citizens.

These six warriors found themselves a form of haven, but as they still found themselves in disgrace with the gods they found that fate would not let them keep their peaceful state. What they didn't think was that the disruption would come in the form of two young human girls.

_**

* * *

**_

Annie Point Of View

"Aren't you glad I dragged you now!" Cee smiled at me as I took in the breathtaking view around me.

We were vacationing in Budapest. The tranquillity of the countryside where we were staying was so peaceful and undisturbed. It was perfect for Cee to get closer to Mother Nature and practise her Wicca. Whilst we both preferred the undisturbed beauty that nature had created in the countryside of Buda, the architecture throughout the towns and city was amazing and indescribable. But even with the man-made buildings the natural beauty of the place shone through. It helped calm my state of mind and helped Cee concentrate on what was important.

Today was my turn to pick somewhere to go. Cee loved exercise and walking. _Lots and lots_ of walking! She'd taken me up the hills and through the forests and to many other hidden places that looked just the way nature had intended the Earth to be. I was definitely not one for exercise and so chose that we'd go see the Calvinist church in the village we were residing in. The design was spectacular and capturing the finer details with my camera made it that much more beautiful. The inside was just as stunning but it still did not escape me how funny it was that a Wiccan and Atheist stood in this 'spiritual', 'holy' place. It was made all the more hilarious when the head church dude (c'mon I'm an atheist, _of course_ I ain't gonna know that shit!) came and spoke to us about the history of the building and the Calvinist movement in Buda.

"Sorry to interrupt you, um, your, uh, Holiness," I stammered out in slightly broken Hungarian; _hating_ how my lack of knowledge about what his title was within the church made me seem more revered to be in his presence, "we need to get going. We're only here for a few days and have a lot to see."

"And now that we've done _this_," Cee said, the complaint obvious in her voice as the man had shown much disdain about other religions, "we're going to go walk through some more forests."

"Och hell, Cee! Please! No more climbing through trees and falling over stones or into holes or getting whacked by trees," I begged her in English.

"You mean to walk through the forests?" asked the church dude, his pallor was pale and his voice trembled. "Beware dear children. Do not wander too far into the forest on the hill. Evil lurks at the top," he warned us in his mother tongue.

"Evil?" I asked, ensuring that my voice did not betray my sudden excitement.

Cee and I shared a look that was unnoticed by the church dude. We both felt the same. Whatever this man believed to be evil we would likely find interesting. For many religions there were fundamentalists. They believed that their religion was the only true religion.

"Yes, evil my child. Many of the villagers believe them to be gods. But those of us with a strong faith in the one true God, Our Lord in Heaven, we know them to be devil-spawn; creatures of Satan, that will try to help empower him and destroy all of God's fine creatures. Do not venture near there, I beg of you."

"Okay," I said in a quiet voice before grabbing Cee's hand and rushing out of the stuffy building. It may have been beautiful, but those it housed were complete and utter whack jobs.

"So I guess we _will_ be climbing through trees and falling over stones or into holes or getting whacked by trees, or at least _you_ will be!" giggled Cee smugly.

I gave her a little push and walked off towards where we were staying; the opposite direction of the forest that hid 'evil'.

"Where you going Annie?" Cee called after me.

"To get changed. No fucking way am I trekking through all that in my dress!"

"But by the time you change and we come back it'll be dark."

"Fine," I relented. "At least let me take my heels off and put on my trainers."

A few moments later and we began our journey through the overgrown forest. The fresh smell permeated my senses. The quiet meant my ears could pick up some of the tiniest of noises except for when I crashed through the trees and fell over. _Again and again and again_. Cee was patient with me and helped me up every time I fell. We had been walking for an age and the dim light that shone through the gaps between the leaves on the trees towering above us slowly grew darker. I suddenly froze as my senses warned me of danger. Cee also stopped and looked back at me.

"What is it?"

"Sh, I think I heard something…" I whispered as the noise came again, suddenly followed by a _whooshing_ noise that I was rather familiar with.

I grasped Cee's wrist and yanked her down on to the forest floor just in time for a speeding arrow to fly through the air and miss its target which would have been Cee's chest. The sharp arrowhead scraped my arm as I lunged for cover. I looked up, using the adrenaline now pumping through my system to take a sharper look at my surroundings. _There_ on the branch Cee had just rested her right hand on was a trigger pad.

"There's booby traps all over this place…" I said, my voice suddenly hoarse and my body feeling weak.

"Annie?" cried out Cee in terror and she looked me over, worrying for my health.

Blackness was slowly filling my irises and sucking me deeper into the dark. I choked out a whispered "Run!" to Cee as my eyes saw _them_. Three men slowly walking towards us. All were huge and deadly looking. But my warning was not quick enough and one of the men grabbed my friend, and for all purposes my sister, then I saw, felt and heard nothing more - I was now in a void of darkness full of emptiness.

* * *

_**Lucien Point Of View**_

The two human girls that had been walking through our forest now stood in our Entertainment Room. Torin had informed us all of the intruders as their approach grew nearer, but it wasn't until the smaller of the two was struck by the arrow that we acted. I flashed myself to an area a few feet away from where the two lay. Aeron followed swiftly on the wings of Wrath, carrying Paris, the keeper of Promiscuity.

Paris had been pained by the torturous look on the smaller one's face. He loved women and cared deeply for him, but then they _were_ his sustenance. Without them he and his demon would grow weaker. It was Paris' reaction that made us save the girl, as well as the furious screams and cries from her companion. Torin had a supply of anti-venom that would debilitate the venom running through the girl's body. The scratch on her arm was not deep and so her recovery was quick.

"Oh Annie! I thought I'd lost you!" the bigger of the two cried into the shoulder of the other while the other comforted her.

Slowly they stood together and took in the sight of us warriors stood before them. The bigger of the two was an athletic blonde who had piercing blue eyes that sparkled with joy that had replaced her earlier anguish. Her tears had dried and she was now smiling at us all. Her smile turned coy as she looked at me and Reyes, who stood to my left. With a suddenness that surprised me the girl tackled Reyes to the ground and seemed to be attempting to hug the life out of him. Her beautiful body was pressed tight against his as they both lay horizontal on the floor. A spike of jealously flared in me before I managed to control myself. I would question my reaction later when I was alone and away from the girl's presence.

The smaller girl, Annie, was dark-haired. Her eyes were a grey-blue that held laughter as she surveyed her friend on the floor. Annie was very small in stature and size but the way her pale lips were pursed and how she held herself suggested she was not to be messed with.

"Cee!" giggled Annie as she helped her friend off the still shocked Reyes.

"Sorry," the beautiful blonde said, her blue eyes downcast. "I just wanted to show my appreciation. For saving her. And he's the one who injected her so…" she trailed off and looked up from surveying the floor.

Immediately her eyes captured me. I was captivated by her beauty and the obvious look of desire that her blushed cheeks betrayed her of having as she looked at me, _me_ the embodiment of ugly! I came to my senses when Reyes stood up again and took on my role as leader of our group.

"Who are you and why were you on our private property?" I demanded to know the answers, speaking in English for them.

"I'm Cee -" smiled the girl whose eyes flickered between me and Reyes.

"And I'd like to know what the fuck right you have to poison people with bloody arrows? I know its private property but is Buda such a backward retarded place that you get away with _killing_ someone for _trespass_?" complained the smaller girl who I was right in that she was quite formidable.

"Do. Not. Insult. Our. Home!" glared Aeron as he stepped forward and narrowed his eyes at her.

The little girl did not back down. Instead she strode forwards and poked Aeron in the chest.

"Home is where the heart is and anyone who sets up booby traps like those you have out there mustn't have hearts! You obviously don't care what happens to anyone who walks through that forest."

"Very few people venture up this way," Torin added quietly from his place away from the main group.

"Annie," Cee interrupted her friend before she could give a rebuke, her tone warning.

Annie took a deep breath and closed her eyes. The tension and anger visibly left her body, her shoulders relaxing as she turned back to stand beside her friend.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"She's Annie. We came because the, um -"

"Church dude."

Cee smirked at her friend and raised an eyebrow. "_Church dude_?"

"Hey I couldn't think of what else to call him!" Annie replied defensively, pouting a little.

Cee began giggling. It was a beautiful sound and warmed me like a lover's caress. "I'm just imagining you actually calling him that."

"Well I _did_ consider explaining to him how you were a Wiccan, I am an Atheist and we are lesbian lovers looking for somewhere to be joined in holy matrimony!" Annie lips twitched as she said the last part, her eyes shining with humour as she saw Paris' jaw drop and heard him groan. "Anyway we both digress. The church dude told us you lot were a bunch of devil-spawn and full of evil. Well according to him, both Cee and me are evil too so we were curious. Now have youse got anything to eat cause I am starving! _She_," growled Annie as she mock glared at her friend, "made me walk all this way on an empty stomach. I **need** food!" she pouted. "Now one of you point the way to the kitchen. Uh, please. Sorry, my manners get a bit lost when I'm hungry."

"Its this way," Aeron said leading Annie off to the kitchen.

An excited high pitched squeal flew out of the kitchen and found us. All of us, intrigued, followed the sound of the girly squeals. From the entrance of the kitchen we could see Aeron blinking down at Annie who appeared to be vibrating on the spot. When she saw Cee, her bouncing appeared to increase.

"THEYHAVENUTELLA!" the little screamed too loudly for such a small body.

Cee just shook her head at her friend's antics. "Slow your speech and say that again."

Annie took and deep breath, "They have Nutella!" she sighed dreamily before licking her lips.

"I know that look, beautiful. Thinking of me?" Paris smiled at her.

"Um…no," Annie answered as if she were talking to a child. "I was thinking of -"

"I don't think we need to go there Annie," interrupted Cee to which Annie paid no heed.

"Eric with Nutella drizzled all over his beautiful chest and GP and him letting me lick every…last…inch," she bit her lip and moaned softly as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

All us warriors looked at her with obvious surprise. She ignored us all as she made herself some pancake batter and quickly began cooking them. Several minutes later and there was a huge pile of pancakes on a plate as well as some cut up fruit. She took it to the coffee table and sat down before offering us some. Paris and Maddox immediately began filling plates of their own. Aeron sat on Annie's left and went to grab the Nutella for his own pancake when a low growl erupted from her causing everyone to freeze and a rosy blush to form on Annie's pale cheeks.

"Shit, sorry. I'm just a bit, uh, possessive of Nutella…Cee, eat," Annie commanded as she reached for the remote.

Before anyone could stop her the TV screen flickered to life and the moans of one of Paris' movies filled the room along with the sound of wet slapping skin. Cee's eyes grew huge and her jaw dropped. Paris looked embarrassed and for a strange reason so did Aeron and Reyes. I too was embarrassed that Cee was being subjected to _this_. The quiet spell was broken by Annie's _whooping_

"Woohoo! PORN!" she cried out gleefully. "Ugh, totally fake orgasms," she muttered as she flicked through the others before settling on a threesome. "Lucky bitch!" drawled Annie as she licked her lips devoid of the Nutella smeared there.

"What do you mean?" asked Aeron.

Annie looked at him as if he were stupid. "You are joking, right? Come on, those two fellas are just delicious. Beautiful thick strong thighs and perfect chests. Their faces are agonisingly beautiful. And that bitch gets both. Just saying she is one lucky SOB! But then again you can't get much better than porn. Real life guys do **not** look like that!"

"Really?" Aeron arched his eyebrow before removing his shirt, keeping his back to her.

"Oh fucking shit! Woot woot Zeus! You are _the man _for creating such a fucking gorgeous man that stands before me! I bow to your greatness for giving us this sight of chiselled abs!" she whispered softly, but all of us heard her perfectly.

Cee started the laughter and everyone else but Aeron joined her in a fit of chuckles. Annie looked completely mortified and risked glance up at Aeron who looked down at her in confusion. A moment later and she fled the room. It sobered us all and Cee went after her only to stop when she noticed her climbing the nearest tree to the house. She turned back into the house and asked us to give Annie a moment or two. Cee yawned sleepily and rested her head against my arm, shocking me thoroughly. Reyes helped me carry her without jostling her but as we turned to leave her she reached out to us both and asked us to stay. Neither of us had anything else to do unless Pain and Death came knocking for our attention and I knew that Aeron would make sure Annie was safe too. Curled up on the guest bed, I stared down at the simple beauty that lay between Reyes and I. She had a natural, almost ethereal beauty that took my breath away. Her small sleep-ridden breaths was a lullaby to me and I soon found myself sound asleep beside her. It was the most comfort I'd felt in oh so long. Who'd have thought a simple human could provide me with such solace.

* * *

_**Aeron Point Of View**_

I was gathering the dishes from the Entertainment Room as my set chore - Maid Duty - deliberated this duty to me. I sighed heavily when I picked up the jar of Nutella and thought back to the events of earlier in the evening. Women were trouble. They always had been and always would be. Most, if not all, were predictable yet Annie continued to surprise me at every turn. As I turned to take the dirty dishes into the kitchen to be washed Paris strolled into the room and sat on the sofa surveying the door.

"What is it?" I asked, wondering what held Paris' attention.

"Annie's still out there."

"So?"

"Its getting cold," he said in a quiet voice.

"Look it is not up to us to ensure some girl is warm. She is a trespasser, a wrongdoer," I growled, not hearing the door open.

"Let me take those," called out that low, feminine voice.

Earlier her voice had held warmth and happiness, whereas now it was stiff and cold. I looked down at the little female before me as she took the plates from my hands and went into the kitchen. Paris scowled at me and followed after her.

"Annie that is Aeron's duty."

"I clean up the messes I make," she whispered.

Both Paris and I were confused by what she said but before we could question her further her friend appeared in the kitchen as well. Her friend was quite beautiful. An athletic blonde, but I felt a stronger pull towards her smaller companion. Sure, women were trouble, but they could still help to elicit desire within me.

"Annie you're absolutely frozen!" exclaimed Cee as she hugged her friend, only to pull back when Annie was unresponsive. "Annie?" Cee's tone become worried as she looked at her friend.

Annie blinked, shook her head and then gave her friend a small smile that held little warmth.

"I'll be fine," she murmured softly before turning back to doing my chores.

"You should go sleep. It'll help," prodded Cee, a coy smile on her lips.

"I think its best I don't sleep tonight. Though from that smile I don't know if I should believe that you were either _actually_ sleeping or _only_ sleeping!" Annie laughed, becoming the girl she had been earlier.

I turned to leave them to their discussion in order to clean up yet more blood from Reyes' self-mutilation, only to see Torin staring in at the kitchen at Annie with a worried expression. Both girls froze at the question he posed her.

"Do you need to tell us anything Anna-Margaret?"

A glass fell out of Annie's hands and smashed to the floor as she turned around in a flash to look at Torin, fear in her eyes.

"How did you find out?" questioned Cee as she looked at her friend worriedly.

"That does not matter, what matters -"

"Of course it matters!" screamed Cee, bringing all the warriors to the room to see what was wrong. "If they learn she is here -"

"Worry not, they won't know."

Cee relaxed while Annie's shoulders slumped and her head bowed. Her dark, unruly hair hid her face from view, but I noticed her body was shaking infinitesimally.

"Who is _they_?" questioned Lucien, looking from Cee to Annie to Torin.

Torin merely looked at Annie, his brow furrowed in obvious confusion and worry.

"I would not have brought this up if it were not of the utmost importance," said Torin, his gaze never leaving Annie's body that seemed to look too small and frail.

"I know," she whispered in a shaky voice.

"You realise though that whatever you know isn't the full story," Cee defended her friend from whatever Torin had obviously learned.

"That is why I came in search of her. We need to hear the full story before we pass judgement on what should be done with you."

That caused a reaction in Annie. Her head snapped up and her eyes were blazing in a fire of fury as she glared at Torin.

"_Done with you_? You sound like _them_!" she screamed as she charged towards him.

I reached out and grasped her around the waist, pulling her against my chest to protect her from Disease polluting her.

"Let me go Wrath!" she screamed like a banshee.

All the warriors caught the name she called me as and narrowed their gazes upon her as if she were prey. I saw Cee look at Annie in confusion and watched as Reyes and Lucien's gazes both flickered between the two girls.

"Who?" Cee asked.

Annie went limp and muttered a quiet, "Fuck!"

"You will sit and explain," I commanded her as I set her on a sofa.

My fellow warriors and I glared down at Annie as her friend sat beside her. _Was she Bait? She hardly seemed the type yet did boast a sensuality similar to those Hunter Whores._

"He, um, visited me again. While I was unconscious," she sighed, looking down at her feet.

The rest of us were confused by her words, but they held meaning with Cee who froze. She stared at her friend in horror and fear. She gulped before questioning Annie.

"What, um, what did he want?" she asked before muttering quietly, "_this time_."

"Nothing you need to be concerned about."

"Annie!" Cee glared at her, warning in her tone.

"Honest Cee."

"She may not, but we do," glared Maddox, a flash of red showing in his eyes.

"No you don't. It is my own shitty ass business."

"Maddox," I growled as I watched himself move closer to her and braced myself to protect Annie if he lunged.

I was now the one everyone's gaze was trained on. I had been prepared to defend a measly human, a _female_ at that, against my brother warrior. It was irritating me how she had gotten under my skin, but I needed to know if we were safe keeping her here.

"Annie, please explain to us" I requested from her, staring into her hard eyes that seemed to lock all her emotions within her, giving me no glimpse of the girl from earlier.

She sighed deeply and then began to pace in front of the flat screen television. We all sat down and surveyed her. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Lucien and Reyes sat on either side of Cee. It felt strange to me how we had suddenly accepted these two girls being in our home and in our company. What was even more strange was that Cee looked as if she was comforted by the presence of both Lucien and Reyes.

"Alright so you know how earlier I mentioned I was an Atheist?" Annie began to explain, continuing to pace in front of us and looking at the floor as she spoke, "Well technically that isn't entirely true. I was raised a Christian but as with many when bad shit happens to you when you're younger I lost my 'Faith'. I couldn't believe that God would allow this shit to happen without some form of misdeed or misdemeanour occurring beforehand for me to deserve such a…punishment," she gasped out stopping and turning her back to us.

"Annie…" I broke off what I was going to say as I watched Annie's hand form a fist, pull back and slam into the brick wall.

She let out a soft moan of pain and I rushed to her, carefully taking her hand in mine. As I noticed the cuts that had formed on her knuckles I also noticed the old scars below and beside them. My eyes quickly flickered up to her face to find her gazing at me studiously. She gave a little sigh and turned back to the group and continued speaking.

"Lets just skip all _that_ shit -"

"But -" interrupted Lucien.

"No buts Lucien, please don't ask her to go back and recount all that to you. Its not important, I swear it," Cee said quietly looking at Annie, worry etched on her face.

"Quit worrying woman!" smirked Annie, making Cee smile a little. "Now…where was I? Oh yes, so it ended up that _he_ finally killed her. Of course then he laid into me, me being a witness and all. That, um, was the first time he 'appeared' to me. He said he would give me my life back in exchange for my service for a year. I gave him my service and by the end of the year all my family had died. It was all 'coincidence' he said. I didn't fall for it and so before my final job I told him if he wanted it done he had to grant me something in return; he had to give me _his_ head on a silver platter a la John the Baptist. He thought it befitting and gave me what I wanted and then left me in the middle of nowhere with no money, food and very little clothing. Cee saved me," she said smiling at her friend.

"It was only a few months later that I realised my views on the Christian God were right, only it was the gods and goddesses of Ancient Greece that ruled over us mortals. They didn't care about us. We were just a sport for them when they became bored. He did not contact me again until you brought me here. He told me who you all were and what you were. Idiot thought it would scare me and so because I did not run he charged me with yet another service for him."

"Why does he want you to do something? What's in it for you?" questioned Cee.

Annie looked pained as she stared at her friend. "It doesn't matter. I'll do what I must."

"You still haven't said who this _he_ is," prodded Torin.

Pain flashed across Annie's face, making Reyes groan softly. Cee turned and glared at him but Annie quickly shushed her.

"Cee he cannot help it, do not blame him. He is the Keeper of Pain," she murmured as she looked at Reyes with a heartbroken expression. "To answer your question Torin I will only tell you who the he that charged me with my task is. You should know him: tall dude, walks around like he fucking owns the place and has that whole 'I am better than you' attitude. Oh and he carries a lightning bolt if that helps," smirked Annie as she took in our shocked expressions.

"Zeus?"

"Aye," she answered darkly.

"You will both have to remain here as you know whom and what we are," declared Lucien.

"Sure, ain't like I've got anything to go back to," shrugged Annie nonchalantly.

Cee beamed at Lucien which made Annie chuckle.

"What?" asked Cee in an innocent voice.

"Hon, you can't fool me. I know for a fact you ain't innocent and I know that look. You think both Lucien and Reyes are hot. Both Reyes and Lucien think you are hot. All three of you are unattached and single."

"But -" all three of them interrupted to which Annie glared at them with her hands on her hips.

Maddox, Torin, Paris and I were trying our hardest not to laugh as both Reyes and Lucien looked up at Annie in contrition. The idea of Pain and Death to be scared of a girl who did not even seem to be five foot was much too funny.

"Look I'll tell this to you three in a way you can understand: GET THE FUCK UP THE STAIRS INTO A ROOM AND SHAG THE EVER LOVING FUCK OUT OF ONE ANOTHER AND ENJOY IT! IF YOU DON'T I WILL SERIOUSLY ENJOY REMOVING TWO APENDAGES FROM BOTH REYES AND LUCIEN AND SEE HOW MUCH I CAN GET FOR THEM ON E-BAY!" she screamed at them going bright red.

It was much too much and Maddox and Paris fell over, they began to laugh so hard. I was bent double, trying to regain a sense of balance while Torin's lips were twitching which was a huge reaction to receive from him. Reyes and Lucien jumped to their feet as ordered and lovingly dragged Cee out of the Entertainment Room and up to a bedroom. The door slammed shut and the sound of creaking bedsprings echoed down to us cause us all to sigh happily.

I looked down at the little girl who had commanded two half-demon warriors to jump into bed with her friend and felt concern wash through my entire body. She looked to be in much pain, it was haunting to see it on her face. As I reached out and touched her though, the pain disappeared and she stood smiling up at me in wonder. Her hands slowly reached up to caress my face and pull me closer to her. I complied with her silent request and found myself only an inch away from soft, pale pink lips. Without warning I pulled her tight against me and ravaged her little mouth. I heard the others suddenly stop discussing what had happened and felt their stare but could not find it in me to care as I took the girl in my arms to my room, my mouth never leaving hers as the vibrations of her moans were much too good to miss for anything.

_**

* * *

**_

Reyes Point Of View

Once we were in the confines of the guest room Cee had taken up residence in, she burst into fits of laughter. Lucien and I collapsed on to the bed, still in shock at Cee's little friend ordering us up here to…take care of her. At the same time as our shock wore off, Cee's laughter also cut off and her bright blue gaze remained on both Lucien and I. She gave us both a sweet, coy smile before approaching the bed we sat on. That singular action made me fret. She was complete goodness. I knew from my past conquests that the experience always turned dark. The women were 'infected' by my demon and lashed out at those around them, even loved ones. I knew under no circumstance did I wish to infect this beauty before me.

"Don't," she whispered softly before caressing my cheek. "I can see you are over thinking my handsome man. Don't. Whatever is going on inside that head of yours shut it off and remember that no way in Hell would Annie send me up here if she thought it was a bad idea. She knows I am attracted to you both, that you both…appeal to me. Make me feel good. Please," she pleaded softly as she stroked our cheeks.

A rush of desire and lust swept through me and I immediately reached for Cee and pulled her carefully down on to the bed so as she lay between Lucien and I. Lucien peeled off her t-shirt, whilst I removed her jeans. She lay, looking up at us from the bed, in only her underwear. An ethereal beauty swept through her. It was visible as being both outer and inner beauty. Both Lucien and I made an unconscious step forward which was met with Cee sitting up, her weight on her elbows, wagging her forefinger.

"Nu uh. Now that right there is most definitely not fair and how we're doing this. If **I **am naked, then so must **you** be," she smirked up at us.

Her eyes grew as Lucien and I immediately removed our clothing and stepped forward again to lie down on the bed on either side of her. Cee's hands immediately began to trace both Lucien's and my chests. Her soft fingertips traced every inch of skin visible on our bodies. Her fingers were extra soft as she passed them over the butterfly tattoo on my chest and neck and the one on Lucien's left shoulder and chest.

"Beautiful," she breathed, making Lucien scoff. "Lucien you may be scarred but that has no affect on my feelings for you. At least no _negative_ effect."

A couple of seconds went passed as Cee and Lucien stared into each other's eyes. Lucien's blue and brown gaze penetrating deep inside the girl who had caught us both. His lips crashed down on hers and her moans now filled the bedroom. Whilst she was preoccupied with Lucien I grasped one of the daggers I always carried on my person. Just before their kiss broke I stabbed myself repeatedly. Pain moaned in ecstasy and a tent began to form from my boxers. When Cee saw this she licked her lips before hesitantly grasping me.

The sensation was amazing. She held my cock with just the right amount of grip. But I needed more. I needed bare skin to bare skin. As Lucien kissed his way across her jaw and down her neck, making her purr and moan when his tongue darted out to lick the skin, I freed myself from my underwear and then began trailing kisses up her long legs. I looked up when I reached the apex of her thighs to find Lucien was also naked and had divested Cee of her bra.

I rubbed her gently, carefully, keeping her briefs as a barrier between the sweetness I could smell below it. I had to touch, to taste. I ripped the underwear from her and caressed her wet folds before placing a soft kiss on her clit and flicking my tongue out. She immediately responded by threading her hands in my dark brown hair, holding me to her.

As I worked her into a frenzy, Lucien was plunging his tongue into her mouth and tending to her breasts, ensuring her beautiful rosy nipples did not feel abandoned or unwanted. Her hand was grasped around Lucien's cock and was pumping him with firm, hard strokes. I spread her open further for me and dipped my tongue inside her opening. Her taste was sensational. I could live off of her fluids. Her climax was hard and long. She writhed below both Lucien and I and screamed out our names from those plump red lips.

I slowly made my way up her body and kissed her softly before pushing her hair back from her face and tenderly kissing all of her face. Lucien quickly followed after Cee and growled out his release. She gave him a few softer pumps as he came down from his orgasm. He collapsed beside her and kissed her gently, whispering soft thank you's into her flesh.

"Take me," Cee breathed heavily, gazing directly into my brown eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" she cried out. "I need you. Please."

I tried to go slow in my lovemaking but she contracted around me, pulling me deeper and squeezing me in a delicious mixture of pleasure and pain. It was intoxicating being inside her but not as much when I first began to thrust in and out. Her soft moans of pleasure made my cock twitch inside her. I almost came inside her when she tossed her head back and ordered Lucien to stand on the other side of the bed. I watched as she took him fully into her mouth and began bobbing up and down his hard length. When she got to the head she pulled him out of her completely, making a popping noise. But the most delicious and beautiful sight that made me speed up my thrusting was her little tongue flicking out over his tip and gathering the pre-cum there.

My breathing grew deeper and huskier as I watched her pleasure Lucien as I plunged in and out of her. When I knew I couldn't hold my orgasm off for much longer, I pressed against her clit with a feather light touch. Her back arched and I found myself being driven in deeper into her. I gradually increased the weight of my touch until she was writhing beneath me, begging for her release through her moans. I thrust one last time into her and felt her walls clench around me, bringing me over as well. Her loud moan vibrated along Lucien's cock that she was still sucking. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he, too, found his orgasm.

We slowly lowered ourselves on to the bed and arranged ourselves under the clothing. Cee thanked us both before drifting to sleep. Unfortunately before Lucien and I could find our peace in the dark oblivion that is sleep, Pain and Death were called upon. It was almost Midnight - time to see to our responsibilities again; time for me to kill my friend and brother warrior and for Lucien to take him to the fiery pits of Hell. Once it was over though I promised myself I would return to the sleeping beauty at my side and lie holding her throughout the night. I knew Lucien was promising himself the same thing as we quietly fled from the room to prepare Maddox.

_**

* * *

**_

Annie Point Of View

Fuck but Aeron's tongue was talented! His kiss was passionate yet held some of the darkness that surrounds all of these cursed warriors. It wasn't until my traitor lungs made me gasp for air that I realised we were no longer in the Entertainment Room. Now we were standing in a bedroom that really suited Aeron. There were weapons of all types, shapes and sizes littered around the place and it truly showed Aeron's more aggressive nature. What halted the breath from exhaling out of my lungs though was not Aeron's talented mouth kissing its way across my jaw and down my neck, it was the huge King bed that I could now see as Aeron was bent down to access my neck. Aeron quickly pulled away to see why I'd suddenly frozen, making the air gush out of me.

"Annie?" Aeron called out to me.

I bit my lip and gazed back up at Aeron. Seeing him and his beauty tore at me more. He just needed a quick and easy lay, why else would we be _here_!

"Annie, speak to me."

"I'm not going to have sex with you," I said quietly as I looked down at the floor.

"Um…come again?"

"You heard me."

"Annie…"

"Aeron it is my right to decide who fucks me. I use my right to say no."

"Annie…"

"NO AERON!" I interrupted him, glaring at him. I took a couple of deep breaths to calm myself and looked back to the floor. "Please show me to a guest room as I am exhausted."

"Annie I won't have you sleeping in any guest room. You will sleep here."

"You'll just take me then?"

Aeron flinched back at my accusation but was suddenly pressing me against the door and snarling into my face. As I grabbed me his shirt tore open and two black gossamer wings appeared behind him. Once they had fully grown he dragged me over to his bed and threw me on to it.

"Please," I begged, whimpering below him as he joined me on the bed.

Tears fled down my cheeks and my entire body shook with fear. I felt his weight removed from me and chanced a glance at him. He stood with his back pressed against the far wall. His eyes were wide and his face showed realisation and horror at what he'd almost done.

"Forgive me," he whispered in a hoarse voice.

I silently nodded as my tears slowed. I watched as he gradually approached me, observing me with each step to make sure that what he was doing was okay. When he finally reached his bed he sat down on the bottom corner and stared down at his hands.

From this position I could see the beautiful wings that sprouted out of his body as well as his butterfly tattoo - the symbol of the demon within him. The other ink that filled his skin was beautiful. The images were haunting but appealed to me. He did not hide his past crimes and by painting his body with such reminders I knew he repented the carnage he had had a hand in creating in Ancient Greece. Whilst these tattoos were beautiful and showed his repentance, it was the butterfly that drew me into wanting this man more. It was captivating and had a dark beauty to it. I could not help myself. I reached out and gently caressed the ink all over him. At my first touch he had stiffened, but as I continued to brush my fingers against the tattoos he relaxed and pressed himself into my hand.

I slowly made my way forward and wrapped my arms round him and rested my forehead on his shoulder as my fingers trailed across the grooves of his chiselled chest. One of Aeron's arms wrapped around my waist and he kissed the top of my head.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"For what?" he asked, confusing lacing his tone.

"For thinking _that_ of you. I just, um, don't have…much experience with boys…er, men," I stuttered out.

At this Aeron completely turned around and wrapped both his arms around me as he stood on the floor and I knelt on the bed. His eyes focused on my face, as if he were trying to read my mind to understand my stilted response.

I laughed humourlessly as I hid my face in his chest. "Much experience meaning zilch. Nada. None. Well apart from a bit of kissing. And fondling."

Aeron was frozen so I chanced a quick glance up at him. He stared down at me in complete shock. His expression made me giggle which in turn woke him from his trance.

"You mean to say…that you are…_untouched_?" he whispered.

I nodded, biting my lip. Suddenly the day's events caught up on me and I yawned. Aeron's arms pulled me closer to him and he gave me a soft chaste kiss on the lips before he tucked me into his bed. Once I was tucked in his lips pressed against mine again. His tongue slowly swept across my bottom lip before he gently sucked it into his mouth. He released me and turned to leave, but I grabbed hold of his wrist to keep him with me.

"Stay please."

"Annie I am not sure if that is such a good idea. I desire you."

His words made me smile with big doe eyes up at him.

"And I you. But think of it this way, if you lie with me you are protecting me," I said sleepily.

"Protecting you?" he questioned, dipping down to my level.

"From the floor," I nodded. "I don't know my boundaries in beds bigger than a single and roll out of them unless someone is sleeping in it with me."

"Very well," he smiled as he shucked his trousers and got into the other side of the bed.

I rolled over and moved until I was against him. I wrapped one arm across his waist, threw a leg between both of his and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Cuddling would also be quite a good thing too you know," I smiled against his skin making him chuckle before he wrapped his arms around me.

"Goodnight," he whispered into my ear.

"_Sogni d'oro_," I whispered back.

* * *

The early rays of sun shone through the glass, waking me from my slumber. Aeron no longer held me tight against him and lay peacefully sleeping on his front whilst he hugged a pillow. I, too, had moved in the night and cuddled up into my usual ball as well as nicking all the covers!

I listened carefully and sighed in relief when all was silent but the soft snores from Aeron. I carefully bent over the edge of the bed, keeping an eye out for any movement from Aeron as I tried to grasp one of the blades he had had strapped to him last night. I took in a shallow breath as I grasped the hilt of the dagger and moved closer to Aeron again. My eyes blurred and filled with tears as I slowly raised the blade.

"I _hate_ you," I murmured as I pressed the tip of the knife at the tip of the upside down 'V' on his back. The slits opened and his gossamer wings slowly unravelled out of his body. I caressed each softly before I grasped them gently and moved the knife closer to the black feathers.

Suddenly I found myself pinned to the bed and Aeron loomed over the top of me, rage clearly winning out as being the main emotion on his face. His hands were wrapped around each of my wrists and he straddled my thighs so I was unable to move at all. He squeezed my right wrist and I dropped the blade just as a loud crack echoed in the room. I screamed at the pain in my wrist and let the tears that had gathered in my eyes descend my cheeks.

"You hate me? Is that why you asked me to stay in bed with you? So as you could cut off my wings?" he screamed at me, his face mere inches away from mine.

My sobs grew louder as I shook my head.

"Then why?" he asked as he came closer.

"He…ordered…me," I choked out before the sobs took over.

Aeron flew off me and surveyed me as he sat at the end of the bed.

"He as in…" Aeron looked to the Heavens.

I nodded. "He wanted you incapacitated."

"Why?" he thundered, moving over me again.

"I don't know," I whimpered. "He was _bored_!" I spat out.

"What was he going to give you in return?" he asked quietly.

I shut my eyes and flinched as the terms of my _contract_ swam in my head.

"I won't be married off to one of Hades' servants."

Aeron stiffened above me. "The removal of my wings would grant you leniency from being sent to the Underworld?"

I nodded, turning my head away. Aeron rose off of me and placed the dagger in my hand again.

"Do it then."

"I…I can't!" I wailed as I threw the dagger from me.

Aeron took me into his arms and held me. "Sh, Annie. Please, do this. The Underworld is not for one such as you."

I looked up at Aeron. Tears clung to my eyelashes and my nose felt full. I knew my face would be a blotchy mess but I could not find it in myself to care as I pressed my lips against Aeron's.

"I can't because of what I feel for you. Aeron, you are an amazing warrior and you do not hide any of what you are from me. I ask of you, please do not ask this of me. I ask of you…I ask Aeron, that you show me how wonderful life is here. Make love to me. Please."

Aeron stared at me in shock. "Are you sure?"

"As the old adage says, it is better to have loved and lost to have never loved at all. I want to know what it is like before I am sent to my future husband."

Aeron reached out and caressed my cheek before wiping away every trace of my tears. He pulled me into his embrace and just held me for a few moments before he pulled back and slowly kissed me. The passion and desire fuelled my blood immediately. I ran my hands through his military-style hair brown hair whilst his fingers threaded in my dark red-black hair. Our kiss quickly became heated making me need and crave so much more.

I pulled away from him and pulled the simple white cotton dress over my head, leaving me in my lacy underwear. Aeron's eyes roamed all over my body and he let out a groan when he first saw me. I beckoned him to me with a single forefinger and he swiftly pushed me flat against the bed as he kissed every inch of my skin. His lips increased the desire pooling inside me. I helped move things along by removing my bra. The moment my breasts were uncovered, Aeron dived on them and began to feast upon them. The feeling of his wet tongue brushing against my skin and sucking my nipples into my mouth had me arching my back. My thighs brushed against his, making him groan and rub his erection against me.

As he fondled my breasts I explored his chest with my own mouth, paying particular attention to some of my favourite tattoos. When I was done he moved down the bed and stared at my underwear. I was confused until his fingers threaded themselves in the ribbons on either side of my hips.

"Read the ass," I murmured against his lips as I sat up and turned for him.

Aeron let out a deep groan as his fingers traced the words '_Unwrap Me_' that were on the ass of my lingerie. With two sharp tugs the bows came undone and the ribbons fluttered down my thighs as my underwear was divested from me. Aeron slowly turned me so as I was on my back once again. He slid a finger down my slit and easily slid into my entrance.

"Oh the gods! You are so wet, so tight," he groaned as he bent down to kiss me.

His finger slowly pushed deeper inside of me and then pulled back. He was slowly killing me with lust at the speed he was going and he knew it. After a few soft thrusts of his finger he slid a second one and then a third one, stretching me so as his girth would fit.

"Harder! Please! More!" I wauntingly begged.

Aeron increased the speed he finger-fucked me. His fingers continued to thrust in and out of me as he kissed down my body. When he reached where his fingers were he licked the wetness that was pooling out of me. His tongue twirled around my throbbing clit making me gasp and moan. He teased me with his tongue on my clit until his fingers moved quicker inside me. He felt my walls begin to tighten around his fingers and flattened his tongue against my clit before sucking it into his mouth. My climax crashed upon me and I screamed out Aeron's name until my voice sounded as if it had a frog in it. Aeron's fingers slowed inside me as he helped me ride out my orgasm. I was still shaking from the intensity that had been my first orgasm when Aeron began to move back up my body.

"Are you sure you want to go further?" he asked in a hoarse voice that dripped of sex.

I still had not found my voice again and so just nodded my ascent.

Aeron shuffled out of his boxers and stroked his penis. I stared at him and licked my lips but also felt a brief twinge of worry. He seemed quite big.

"I will go slow," he promised me as he brushed the head of his cock against my clit, making me moan. "It will hurt for a bit but I promise to be gentle," he reassured me before slowly pushing inside me. "Gods you feel so good!" he grunted against my neck.

He slowly continued pushing into me, stopping when he got to my barrier. He kissed me softly on the lips before he pushed on through. It wasn't an intense pain, more a flash of pain that throbbed a little. It was slightly uncomfortable but I tried to still myself as best as possible. Once he was fully sheathed inside me he froze. I could see the muscle in his jaw twitching and guessed he was trying to control the urge to thrust out and back in again. Slowly the pain dulled and I smiled up at Aeron.

"I think its okay now," I whispered, looking into his violet eyes.

Aeron slowly pulled out and thrust back in. the pace was soft and gentle but I could see Aeron was warring with himself not to go harder or faster, yet harder and faster was what I was beginning to need. I begged him again for more and he happily gave it to me. Our hips quickly fell into synch and we both were groaning and moaning into the other's mouth. I felt his cock twitch inside me a few seconds before his fingers began to rub my clit and his lips sucked my nipple into his warm, wet mouth again. The feeling was much more intense and I found myself climaxing quickly only to be shortly followed by Aeron. He slowed our thrusts as we rode out our separate orgasms.

Aeron pulled out of me and kissed me deeply. We cuddled and watched as the sun broke through the trees and then fell sound asleep wrapped up in one another.

* * *

"You will be punished for this! To have committed such a deed!" thundered Zeus in his mighty voice.

I stood my ground and glared up at him. "You do not rule me and my body. I chose to give myself to Aeron. There is nothing you can do about that!"

"You reneged on our contract! We had an agreement!"

"Yes an agreement that is now null and void," a cold voice added, making me shiver. "Zeus," greeted the newcomer.

I watched as Hades appeared before me and felt the first wave of panic filter into my bloodstream. Zeus could not harm me as we had an agreement. Hades on the other hand hated me for escaping his clutches several times.

"You gave yourself to him. You are no longer pure and are tainted with his essence," snarled Hades. "I do so hope you enjoy your punishment," he grinned before leaving.

Zeus disappeared too and I was left in this abyss with only my fear and panic to keep me company. _Oh gods, what have I done?_

_**

* * *

**_

Third Person Point Of View

Annie's punishment for taking a lover when she was promised to one of Hades' servants was that she was to watch her friend die. Annie was woken from the abyss by an alarmed Reyes. Aeron had almost slit his throat for disturbing them, but Annie rushed from the room wrapped in a sheet. Aeron followed after her. Annie fell to her knees when she saw her friend lying on the bed. Her face was contorted in pain but she could not scream. From every orifice blood flowed out of her. Her tear ducts also leaked blood as she cried from the pain. Reyes stood in the doorway, self-disgust the prominent expression on his face as his demon was joyful and relaxed as the woman before them lay suffering. Lucien was trying to force his demon to take her spirit, but to no avail. He could not hurry the process. Annie wept at her friend's bedside and murmured soft apologies. She knew this to be the work of Hades. Zeus would punish _her_ but Hades knew her Achilles' heel was her friends, family and other loved ones.

"Zeus! Hades! End this now! I beg you!" she cried out to them but neither appeared and Cee continued to slowly die.

Five hours later the last of her blood fled from her body and she was at peace. Lucien was able to take her spirit to Heaven and see her there safely. Aeron carried the limp body of Annie to his room whilst Reyes stayed by Cee's body.

"Clean her for me?" croaked Annie in a quiet, dead voice.

Aeron nodded and left her alone. A few moments passed and she just sat on the bed, gazing into space. Her tears had run dry a long time ago. She had accepted Cee's death. Had accepted the part she had played in bringing it about. But she was empty. There was nothing but acceptance.

Annie blinked and found she had walked downstairs and stood in a room full of computers. Sat surveying the heat detectors and motion censors in the forest was Torin, Keeper of Disease. He turned upon hearing Annie's entrance and stared at her in confusion. She was blank and still only wore the white sheet that was wrapped around her.

"I need you to touch me," Annie said in a quiet whisper.

Torin immediately began shaking his head and backed away as Annie neared him.

"Please. They will not allow me to kill myself. And if I did succeed I would be sent to Hades. I beg of you!" she cried softly as she got to her knees and gazed up at Torin who looked back into the watery, pained gaze of this little girl.

Torin closed his eyes and swallowed before nodding his consent. He slowly removed one of his black gloves and moved closer. His hand was mere centimetres away from her when Aeron suddenly appeared.

"NO!" he yelled.

"Let me go Aeron. Please," Annie pleaded softly.

Aeron fell to his knees and watched as Annie turned back to Torin. Torin caressed her cheek and bent to kiss her on her forehead. Disease spread quickly through her body and she began to convulse. Aeron stepped forward to reach for her.

"You must not touch her Aeron," commanded Torin as he lifted the dying girl into his arm and took her outside.

Lucien, Paris, Reyes and Maddox stood before a newly built funeral pyre. Reyes and Lucien gently placed the newly cleaned Cee, wrapped in a white sheet, on to the pyre. Torin placed Annie beside her friend. They lit it once Annie's spirit had given up and Lucien had escorted her to the gates of Heaven. All six warriors stood side by side and watched as the fire curled around the girls' bodies. Each whispered a quiet goodbye to them. They had disrupted their little slice of peace but none would have changed it for the world.

**

* * *

**

Translation:

**_Sogni d'oro _means sweet dreams in Italian.**


End file.
